1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device; in particular, to an electronic device with a waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic device (e.g., a smart watch) is provided with a magnetic sensor (e.g., a Hall sensor) for detecting the rotation of the bezel thereof. However, the installation of the magnetic sensor in the conventional electronic device needs to satisfy a high accuracy, and the magnetic sensor of the conventional electronic device is easily affected from an outer magnetic field.